The prior art has disclosed innumerable game projectile constructions with a nearly endless variety of purposes and effects. However, one knowledgeable in the art will be well aware that there remains a need for an illuminated game projectile that retains a light source in a concentric disposition relative to an outer shell in a structurally efficient manner.